


Love is in the Air

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Femslash, Killer Frost - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr femslash prompts because we really need more femslash in this fandom (in every fandom, honestly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iris/Linda in an established relationship + bowling date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or any of its characters.

Iris watched as Linda swung her arm back and...strike! Linda sauntered back over to her with a smug smirk. Iris jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. "Nice job," she says. "I'm still going to win." 

Linda snorted at her and flung her dark hair over her shoulder. "Sure, Iris. I'll believe it when I see its." Iris stuck her tongue out at her. 

Iris forced herself not to skip to the lane after she grabbed her bowling ball. She swung her arm and—got distracted by Linda pressing against her from behind. "Come on love, why are you hesitating?" Iris flushed and elbowed her. 

"Stop it," she said before finally letting go off the ball and watching as it sped down the lane and hit all but two of the pins. She cursed, pouting. "Cheater," she said, turning to Linda. 

The shorter woman smirked at her and pressed her lips against Iris's. "Yeah," she admitted. "But I'm also a winner."


	2. Iris/Laurel + Fake Dating to Catch a Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for acebarry on tumblr! (The last one was written for bisexualiriswest).

Laurel had an arm wrapped around Iris's waist as they walked down the street and Iris was leaning against her. "Thank you so much for doing this for me," Laurel whispered, brushing her lips against Iris's smooth cheek. 

Iris giggled and rolled her eyes. "You don't need to thank me, beautiful," she said. "Especially since this is my city and not yours." She buried her face into Laurel's for a second, taking a deep breath in. She smelled good, like lavender and lemons. 

This was torment for her, pretending to date the gorgeous Laurel Lance. She was lovely and brilliant and a superhero! A real-life vigilante - like Barry, but almost better because she didn't have any powers. Just the tech Cisco had given her for her cry and her own battle-skills she had trained hard to get. 

Laurel interrupted her thoughts. "Ris, I want to stop the guy. Who cares that I don't live here?" Iris beamed at her. 

Wrapped around each other and (half-)pretending to be in love, they stumbled into a coffee shop and sat down. Laurel's eyes shifted around and, her lips barely moving, she breathed, "Iris, I need you to kiss me. I think I see the guy." 

Iris's dark eyes widened and she leaned forward to press their lips together. She almost gasped when they finally touched. It was a cliche, but the kiss felt like lightning. It was a pleasurable shock and she wanted more. Her hands reached up to cup Laurel's cheeks and she deepened it. Finally she pulled away from Laurel and, breathing hard, said, "Want to go on a date? An actual date?" 

Laurel stared at her, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed, and laughed. "Yeah," she said. "After we catch this guy I'd love to go on a date with you." 

Iris beamed at her and they were kissing again.


	3. Iris/Felicity + Fake Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darhkfelicity asked for this prompt and the next two! Hope you enjoy.

Felicity took a deep breath and stared in the window for a second, fixing her hair, before striding forward and briskly knocking on the door. Almost immediately the door opened, revealing Iris. Felicity's throat dried at the sight of her in a clingy red dress that emphasized her gorgeous curves and a pair of black heels that flattered long, toned legs. 

Iris beamed at her and ran a hand through her newly-done curls. "You ready to go?" she asked. Felicity nodded at her and sent the other woman a bright smile. 

"Yep! And you're amazing for having done this for me, have I told you that recently?" Iris chuckled and stepped out of the door, closing it. 

She leaned forward and kissed Felicity on the cheek. "You're sweet. And I'm always there to stop my friends from getting scolded by their family and asked awkward questions. Who's the bride and groom by the way?" 

"My cousin's the groom. His fiancée is actually my old roommate from MIT." 

Felicity's heart had skipped a beat at the kiss, even if it was just on her cheek. But when Iris went on to use the word friends, she felt her stomach fall. She hated that she always managed to fall for people that couldn't or wouldn't return her affection. First Oliver, now Iris. 

She mentally snorted. People said being bisexual gave her a bigger group of people to choose from. 'Yeah,' she thought cynically, 'and more chances to be rejected.' She had to stop herself from furiously shaking her head. She didn't get to be cynical, she was the cute one. She had to be the cute one. 

Iris linked arms with her and they got in the car. 

Once they were at the wedding, Felicity grabbed Iris's hand and they went to her reserved seat. When they were sitting, Felicity curled her arm around the crook of Iris's elbow. The wedding itself was boring, but the reception was fun. 

For once she wasn't alone and Iris forced her to dance several times. Iris refused to let other people dance with her and Felicity had the best time she'd had at a wedding in a while. 

At the end of the night, when she was dropping Iris off, the other girl stopped her. Iris was looking at her with a fond expression on her face. "I had a great time, Fee, really. Thanks for asking me to be your fake date." She giggled before leaning forward and brushing her lips against Felicity's for a brief second. "Who knows, maybe our next date could be real."


	4. Laurel/Iris + Flirting During an Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also requested by darhkfelicity on tumblr.

Iris was practically vibrating as she sat in front of Laurel, her eyes wide. Barry had gotten her an interview with Black Canary in a request to forgive him for lying. She had to admit, he knew her well. 

"Hi," she squeaked before blushing. She sounded like a preteen girl with a crush. "I mean, hello, I'm Iris West and I'm here to interview you?" 

Laurel laughed, a warm smile spreading across her face. "It's a pleasure Iris. I'm always open to talking with beautiful women." 

Iris's flush deepened and she laughed nervously. "Thank you! So, uh, you're the Black Canary?" Laurel nodded, brushing a light brown strand of hair out of her face. 

"Yeah," she said, "I am. And you're the lovely, brilliant Iris West, ace reporter." 

Iris choked and she thanked any and all I the higher beings that she had dark skin, because it hid the heavy blush she had to be sporting. "Um, uh, thank you!" she managed to cough out. 

Laurel laughed and her smile genuinely lit up her face. "You are too cute," she cooed.


	5. Caitlin/Iris + Falling in Love During Barry's Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one requested by darhkfelicity and an okay one.

Iris sat next to Barry, clinging to his hand as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please," she whispered, desperation coloring her tone, "please wake up." 

"You must be Ms. West," an unfamiliar voice said. Iris's head shot up to see a pretty brunette woman with a somber expression standing over her. 

"I'm Dr. Snow," the woman explained. "I'll be helping Dr. Wells take care of Mr. Allen, here." 

Lips shaking, Iris nodded. "Thank you so much," she said. Dr. Snow smiled coolly, looking detached. 

"It's my job." 

The next several months were horrible. Barry was asleep, everything was tense at home with her dad, and the doctors were cool to her (at least Dr. Snow was). But it seemed, as time crawled on that she was loosening up. 

After knowing her for four months, Dr. Snow looked at her. Iris was sitting on an uncomfortable chair, trying to fall asleep. "You may call me Caitlin," she said. 

Iris jerked up, her eyes wide. "Oh! You can call me Iris." Dr. Snow, Caitlin, nodded. 

The next two months progressed like that. Caitlin slowly opening up to her and Iris slowly feeling less empty without Barry. The day Caitlin revealed what happened to Ronnie, her fiancé, was the day Iris realized she was in love with the doctor. She comforted the normally stoic woman as she broke down in her arms. 

It ended with them kissing and Iris losing the emptiness that had plagued since she had lost Barry.


	6. Iris/Lisa + Meeting at an Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was prompted by shipping-harbor and was fun. On a side-note, this is my last pre-written prompt but I have three more prompts in my inbox.

Iris was walking through the gallery, checking out the beautiful art and impatiently waiting for Barry to show up when a beautiful blonde woman drawled, "You waiting for someone, gorgeous?" 

Iris blushed and smiled at her. "Yeah," she said. "I am. And my name's Iris West, not gorgeous. Thanks for the compliment though." The blonde smirked at her. 

"Lisa Smith," she said. "And that's a beautiful name for a lovely woman." 

Iris giggled and buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. "Oh my god," she said, peeking through her slim fingers to see Lisa. "You are shameless!" 

"Why thank you," Lisa said. "I have things that I need to do, but I'd love a date, if that's not too much to ask for?" Iris nodded, smiling brightly at her. 

"Sure! Here's my phone, give me your number." Lisa smirked and took the sleek iPhone from her hand. She tapped away before handing it back, walking off, and blowing her a kiss. Iris couldn't stop herself from glancing down at Lisa's ass and smirking. Yeah, this was definitely a date she wanted. 

She glanced down at her new contact and snorted. 'Sexy Blonde' was Lisa's contact name. 

*How did you know I wasn't straight?* she texted her. 

*I hoped really hard.*


	7. Iris/Caitlin + Much Needed Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beverlycrusher prompted this one. I've got two more to go guys the I'm all caught up.

Iris turned to her girlfriend from where she was lounging on the bed. “So, Cait,” she began, “how should we start our island vacation?” She arched a smooth eyebrow at her, the corners of her lips twitching up into a smirk. 

Caitlin beamed back at Iris, her eyes bright. “I have an idea,” she purred. 

Iris burst into laughter and reached forward to grab the pale woman’s wrist and yank her onto the bed on top of her and pressed their lips together. “I love you, you giant nerd,” she whispered into Caitlin’s mouth, giggling lightly. 

Caitlin chuckled and kissed her again. “I love you too, beautiful.” She rolled them over so Iris was on top. “Now, I think we should break this bed in, what do you say?” 

Iris buried her face into Caitlin’s neck and began mapping out the softness with her lips. “I agree.”


	8. Iris/Linda + College Girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candlevelocity asked for this and the next one. And I'm all caught up on my prompts now, yay!

Iris perched herself on Linda’s lap and grinned when the taller woman slipped her arms around her waist. Barry was rolling his eyes at them, even though he had no room to say or do shit considering he was so close to Eddie he might as well be in the blond’s lap. “So what are we doing tonight?” she asked. 

“I’m thinking...movies?” Linda suggested. Barry immediately began shaking his head, vehemently insisting that the movies was a bad idea. 

“What’s wrong with the movies?” Eddie asked, his eyebrows furrowed, lending an adorable expression of utter confusion to his face. Iris cooed at him, causing Barry to snort. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“You guys have never been to the movies with Iris and me, so you don’t know. We are incapable of staying quiet while at the movies. You’ll have to deal with our commentary,” he explained. 

Iris stuck her tongue out at him. “Excuse you, my commentary is fantastic.” 

Linda grinned and began kissing up Iris’s neck. “Just like the rest of you,” she whispered into her ear. Iris shivered and slapped at her girlfriend’s leg. 

“Let’s go to a club!” she finally said as Linda continued to focus her attention on her neck. “Barry’s right, the movies is a bad idea, but a club sounds like fun!” 

Linda finally pulled away, causing Iris to pout. “I like that idea too.” Barry and Eddie exchanged a look before shrugging and agreeing with them and with that the group broke up to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add to this one eventually, make it a full story instead of just a one-shot. Who knows?


	9. Caitlin/Lisa + Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for awhile! I'll post more when I get more prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out for my first not-Iris central chapter!

Lisa smirked at Caitlin, whose only response was a sneer. “The rules of the game are: if you catch me, I won’t rob bank for...two months and I’ll leave your pet superheroes alone for a while, though Lenny and Mick probably won’t. Lenny’s obsessed with the pretty boy hidden behind The Flash’s mask. If you don’t catch me, I get a kiss.” 

Caitlin’s pale eyes were flinty as she stared back at the brunette. “I could suck your heat out if we kissed,” she said, her voice harsh from lack of use. 

Lisa’s smirk grew. “Aw, do you care about little old me, Caity?” 

“Don’t call me that!” she snarled. 

“Sorry, Frost,” Lisa chuckled, “You don’t need to worry about me babe. I’ll be fine.” With one last smug look, she sprinted off only leaving light laughter behind. Caitlin stood, frozen, for a minute before shaking herself out of her befuddlement and chasing after her.


	10. Iris/Caitlin + Sharing a Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tylerjosephstoast prompted this one! My newest prompt, yay!

Iris was shivering from where she was curled up in her sleeping bag. “Why did neither of us check the weather forecast?” she asked the brunette, her teeth chattering.

Caitlin smiled at her from where she was buried under about five blankets. “Because for a couple of geniuses we can be pretty stupid? I hate camping, why did we even think this was a good idea?” she shot back and Iris could see her breath in the air.

“I don’t know,” she responded. “Dad’s constantly talking about how much he loves camping but this fucking sucks.”

Caitlin giggled at her before catching her own lower lip between her teeth. “You know…we’d be warmer if we were in the same sleeping bag. Body heat is significantly better than blankets at keeping one warm.”

Iris chuckled at her, rolling her eyes. “That sounds like something some dudebro would say to get in my pants, Cait.” Caitlin began protesting even as Iris unzipped her bag with a cheeky smile. “Don’t worry, I know you’re not some fuckboy and I’m always in the mood to cuddle with a beautiful woman.”

Caitlin’s blush creeped down her chest as Iris tucked herself under the blankets and into the bag, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You’re not much better,” she mutters as her eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for the Flash is nonbinaryiriswest and my main blog is pansexualkendrasaunders. Send me prompts to my Flash blog and I'll write it!


End file.
